


A Sonnet Borne of Flames

by Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fire, M/M, OC, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes/pseuds/Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet for Jim (affectionately referred to as "my flame").</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet Borne of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> William Slane is a dashing redheaded lad with quite a lot going for him. But when his strong penchant for knowledge earns him an imminent promise of demise, he slips into a slump. Whereas before he soaked up information with joy, now a new piece of knowledge saps his very life force: he will be getting a bullet any day now.  
> He waits out his time patiently and with rising panic, pushing away anyone he ever loved so as not to hurt them. But epiphany strikes in the form of Jim Moriarty, and he falls into brief love with the criminal (while the man was on his night out with Sebastian, no less). Through a lucky combination of alcohol and chemistry, Will manages to slip off alone with Jim where they share a passionate one-night stand. Knowing that death was certainly drawing near, the poet-at-heart pens a sonnet for Jim the next morning--one last work to immortalize his last act of love.

_When time draws short and ends float ever near,_

_And panic rears oft as the tolling bells,_

_Thine presence comforts weary faiths, my dear,_

_In reminiscent ways of blazing hells._

_For fire doth lick and spark at my flesh,_

_Discriminate of sins and truths of mine._

_And all laid bare before this fiery lash,_

_Your flame on me is ever-wont to dine._

_But through consuming, life anew forth springs._

_Our act of feasting flames for eyes to see,_

_Prompts strong a memory, to feared fires clings._

_For mem'ries burn on after souls set free._

_And though my very breath must cede to ash,_

_It dies among my flame and thus will last._

_  
_\--W.S., 2014


End file.
